This invention is directed to a stand especially configured to carry a ceramic water jar in dispensing position on its top and to carry one or more water bottles in storage position between its legs.
Many householders prefer to use drinking water from a bottle because it is from a known source. This is wise in many countries foreign to the United States, and many persons carry this cultural preference with them when they come to the United States. Others prefer the flavor of bottled water or require water which is low in sodium or other minerals.
For these and related reasons, bottled water is commonly available in the United States. It is purchased or delivered in large bottles, such as 3-gallon and 5-gallon bottles. Such bottles are difficult to use when it is desired that only a small amount of water be dispensed. Because of this, several dispensing structures are available. One of these dispensing structures is a ceramic jar with a valve and spout on the side thereof. When the jar is filled with water and the valve is opened, the spout issues waters. These ceramic jars are configured to carry one of the large water bottles inverted on the top thereof. Thus, the water bottle dispenses water to the jar, as required, and the jar dispenses water from its valve and spout.
Since deliveries of water bottles are intermittent and since it is desired that a continuous supply be available for dispensing out of the spout, it is common to have on hand extra water bottles. Usually, these extra water bottles stand on the floor adjacent the dispenser. However, in such a position, they are in the way. It is desirable to have a suitable nearby location in which to store extra water bottles.
In order to aid in the understanding of this invention, it can be stated in essentially summary form that it is directed to a water dispenser stand with storage. The stand has at least three legs and a stand top supported by the three legs. The stand top is configured for carrying thereon a ceramic water jar. Between the legs, there is at least one bottle support configured to hold a water bottle which is not presently in use.
It is, thus, a purpose and advantage of this invention to provide a water dispenser stand with storage for extra water bottles which are not presently in use dispensing water.
It is another purpose and advantage of this invention to provide a water dispenser stand which is configured to receive a ceramic water dispensing jar on its top with the jar being configured to receive an inverted water bottle so that the jar dispenses water, together with storage in the stand for one or more water bottles not presently in use.
It is another purpose and advantage of this invention to provide a water dispenser stand which is configured so that it can be easily assembled so that it can be shipped in a compact configuration and assembled when needed.
It is a another purpose and advantage of this invention to provide a water dispenser stand which is ornamental so that its appearance at the water dispensing location is not objectionable.
Other purposes and advantages of this invention will become apparent from a study of the following portion of the specification, the claims and the attached drawings.